


Seven Minutes in Heaven Isn't Enough

by Sweetpea704



Series: Just Another Dime a Dozen Omegaverse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Side Story, Victor and Chris are friends, You see Victor struggle with fame, You see a little Pre-Victuuri Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: This is a side story of Just Another Dime a Dozen Omega Story.  It explores the relationship of an Alpha and a Beta.  As I wrote JADDOS, I realized just how much I loved Chris and Phichit as characters.  Basically, I needed more Chris and Phichit.  There is also some backstory for Dime a Dozen that I just couldn't fit in the main story.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven Isn't Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little Inktober Art, just for fun, from my sketchpad. Yes, that's pretty much what the boys look like to Victor. Chibis with smartphones. ;)

Victor and Chris sat in Stevens Dining Hall trying to wake up enough to shuffle Freshmen around Wager University during their second day of Camp Warrior. Camp Warrior was just an over enthusiastic name for Freshmen Orientation.

“Whatever made Wagner University decide that Nescafé was the way to go when they were deciding on brands of coffee? Ugh! It tastes like piss,” Chris picked up a piece of toast, heavenly laden with raspberry jam, and took a big bite to get the repulsive taste out of his mouth.

“I think that the brand must have been chosen by a tea drinker,” Victor added another splash of milk to his coffee. The Russian looked down at his cup with dashed hopes, “Isn’t it supposed to change color when you add milk?” The silver haired man took another sip. “It can’t be saved.” Victor put the mug on the table and pushed it away. “This gives me an idea for my floor bonding event, however. I can make real coffee every day for my residents.”

“Oh, that’s a good one. You’ll let me come get coffee too, right?” Chris took another bite of his toast. 

“Of course,” Victor smiled. Chris was so glad that Victor had come to Wagner. Hanging out with Victor at skating events had always been easy. He was fun, he didn’t judge, and he had excellent taste in wine. The slender Russian pushed back his chair and crossed the room. Chris sat back and appreciated the view.  _ ‘Even getting orange juice, he moves like a god. What a beautiful ass.’ _ Unthinking, the blonde took another sip of the offensive coffee, nearly choking.

The first day of Camp Warrior was basically placement testing and whole group presentations. The new RAs, Chris and Victor included, had their own orientation and training. It was mostly about dealing with secondary gender issues, building community, and expectations. Chris and Victor were both alphas and both living in Slater Hall, so they had gone to all the same training sessions. Slater Hall had most of the international athletes, including the skaters. 

_ ‘It’s nice,’ _ Chris thought.  _ ‘We’ll know a lot of our residents through competitions.’ _ Wagner was quickly becoming a powerhouse in the world of figure skating. 

Two years ago, the coaching legend, Russian Yakov Feltsman, moved his entire program to Wagner University. The official story was that the USF and the RSF were engaging in a combined effort to further the education and development of skaters, regardless of their secondary genders. Wagner University was the first university to completely rebuild many of their dorms with cutting edge, omega safe rooms. In addition, the area was already a figure skating mecca because of the nearby Olympic facilities in Lake Placid. If you asked Yakov, however, he’d tell you that he was tired of his young omega champions being married off to Russian CEOs, when they still could have had years of skating in front of them. It wasn’t so much the draconian laws, those had started to change. It was more a problem of deep-seated traditions and political favors.

This year, Yakov convinced another skating legend, Celestino Cialdini, and retired ballet dancer, Minako Okukawa, to join his program. Minako was recommended by his ex-wife, Lilia Baranovskaya. 

Three boys entered the dining hall together in a tight knot. They looked around nervously, like they weren’t sure they were in the right place. Chris recognized the tallest boy, Leo de la Iglesia from Skate America last year. 

“Victor, look at them. They’re adorable,” Chris tapped Victor’s elbow with the back of his hand.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182525161@N04/48882883438/)

“The shortest one is Guang Hong Ji, he’s the omega on your floor. Take good care of him,” Victor sipped some of his juice. “I saw him skate against Yura last year in the Junior Grand Prix Final. He has a lot of potential.” 

“Hmm, that’s high praise coming from you,” Chris took another bite of toast. “How long did you skate with me before you knew my name?” Victor laughed and leaned back in his chair.

“Two years, tops,” he teased.

“I guess we should put them out of their misery,” Chris sighed. The alpha waved the boys over. Leo’s eyes fixed on Chris briefly, but then widened when he noticed that Victor was sitting next to him. The young man grabbed Guang Hong’s arm and pulled him toward where the two skating legends were seated.

“Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov, sir,” Leo stammered. All three of the boys held their phones out in front of them with both hands. Chris noticed the slight and chuckled to himself.

“Guys, this isn’t a fan meet and greet. Relax,” Victor said with a smile. The silver haired legend motioned for the boys to sit with them, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

“Do you mind if we take a few pictures first?” Guang Hong asked timidly.

“Sure, go ahead. Victor loves getting photos,” Chis teased, with a laugh. Victor threw him a smirk. Given the go ahead, however, Phichit Chulanont took over like some kind of pro.

“Okay, well, let’s not face the window. It will put everyone in silhouette,” Phichit took shots with everyone’s phone in several different groupings. Chris felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach as the Thai skater suddenly put his arm around him, pulling him into a selfie at the end. Soon, all their Instagrams properly told the story of Camp Warrior at Wagner University, complete with hashtags suggested by Phichit. #breakfastwithchampions 

Guang Hong and Leo were still a little over awed at sitting next to Victor Nikiforov. Phichit, however, pulled up a chair from another table next to Chris and started chatting away. Chris noticed that Phichit seemed very open. He sat with his arms and legs apart. He leaned forward when he talked and always looked him in the eye.

“What’s your major Phichit?” Chris asked, resting his chin on his palm.

“Digital Media, with a focus on Photography,” Phichit smiled. “I’ve always loved to tell a story, especially with pictures.” Phichit opened up his phone and showed the older man pictures from his recent trip to China. Chris looked at the pictures and was impressed by the pictures of daily life. His favorite was a woman squatting down, washing rice in a large bowl. The alpha was aware of Phichit’s closeness. Chris had never seen such beautiful eye lashes on another man. He leaned in a little more, his arm just brushing against the young skater.

“Your pictures,” Chris said thoughtfully, “They really show an appreciation for the culture.” Phichit turned his head slightly.

“Thanks. I consider that a huge compliment.” Phichit leaned in, giving the alpha a little nudge with his shoulder.

Soon, it was time to meet the rest of their groups. Victor had Leo in his group. Chris got Phichit and Guang Hong Ji. Chris had a total of thirty residents on his floor. Only ten were freshman. The alpha already had a pretty good idea of who was going to give him a little trouble. 

Chris guided the freshmen around campus, giving them a detailed tour. The older part of campus consisted of Victorian era, brick buildings and towering oak trees. Chris checked his schedule again and headed to Chapman Hall.

Phichit jogged to the front of the group to walk next to Chris.

“So, what’s your major?” Phichit picked up their conversation from the dining hall like it was the most natural thing in the world. Chris’s raised an eyebrow and then gave the Thai man a soft smile.

“Political Science actually, but I’ve been taking a lot of foreign language classes. I have a knack for learning languages,” Chris rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. 

“How many languages can you speak?” Phichit tilted his head forward and hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder.

“You mean fluently?” Chris stroked his chin and looked up, considering. 

“Yeah, fluently,” Phichit smiled and tilted his head to the side. “More than three?” 

Chris smiled, nodding.

“Six, I suppose.” 

“What?” Phichit stopped walking, his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. Chris looked back at him, laughing.

“I had a good head start,” Chris explained. “Switzerland has four official languages. My mother spoke Romanche, French, and Italian. My father spoke German and French. I learned English for skating. Then, I just kind of picked up Spanish…” Chris shrugged like it was no big deal.

“You just kind of picked up Spanish,” Phichit repeated flatly, shaking his head. 

“Well, all the languages that I am fluent in use the Roman alphabet. Russian and Mandarin have been much more challenging,” Chris held the clipboard with the schedule close to his chest and started walking again.

“You’re learning Russian and Mandarin?” Phichit hurried to catch up to the older man.

“Of course. If you can speak English and Mandarin, you can speak to half the people in the world,” Chris pulled the handle and then held the door to Chapman Hall open for his group of freshmen.

Phichit waited next to Chris by the door.

“So, Russian...because of Victor?” Phichit leaned forward a bit to catch Chris’s reaction.

“Russian, because I love Russian literature. But, maybe the timing, because of Victor.” Chris considered before adding, “It’s nice to have a native speaker to practice with.” Phichit nodded knowingly.

“So true. I practice my English in a Final Fantasy Discord channel,” Phichit said.

Chris looked at Phichit blankly for a moment. Then, he looked down, smiling and slowly shaking his head. 

“What?” Phichit touched his forearm. Chris looked up at Phichit, his head casually leaning against the door he was still holding.

“Want to get some dinner this evening?”

<<>>

Chris took Phichit out to the Gingerbread Man, a sort of Microbrewery pub. They had really unusual appetizers and great beer. Unfortunately, the alpha forgot about Phichit being under age in the US. Phichit sipped on a tropical volcano, which was frozen pina colada mix with raspberry purée in the bottom. Chris ordered up a pint of Miss Jenny, which was a sour ale that they had on tap this month. The couple was waiting on an order of Hawaiian nachos with pulled pork and pineapples, in addition to the usual things that nachos would have.

“So, tell me about yourself Peach,” Chris took a sip of his sour and leaned in slightly.

“What do you want to know?” Phichit replied.

“When’s your birthday?” Chris asked.

“February 8th, I’ll turn twenty-one. I already know your birthday from Instagram” Phichit took a sip of his drink.

“Really?” Chris pulled out his phone and looked up Phichit’s name on Instagram. “Is this you?” The Thai skater nodded. “Followed.” The young man smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Phichit’s eyes got wide as the platter of food was put down between them. Steam was wafting off the pulled pork. It smelled heavenly.

“Oh, wow. You were right about sharing!” Phichit pushed his plate to the platter and used his fork to push some of the nachos onto his plate.

Chris just used his fingers to try one of the nachos right off the platter. Then, he used a fork to pile ingredients onto one of the chips.

“Here, this is the perfect bite,” Chris reached over and held the chip up in front of Phichit’s mouth. The young man looked unsure at first, but the alpha’s easy smile encouraged him. The young man leaned in and opened his mouth for a taste. Biting down, he caught a piece of green onion in his hand.

“It’s really good,” the boy said, nodding, his mouth still full. “Thanks.” Chris smiled and took another sip of his ale.

“I told you, right?” Chris noticed a slight blush had risen on the Thai skater’s cheeks.

The couple chatted and ate for several minutes. They talked about Phichit’s flight and the difference in climate from Thailand. Eventually, Phichit leaned back in the leather booth, placing his hand on the food baby he’d gotten from eating too many nachos. Chris looked down at his phone.

“Victor’s invited us to a party at Coach Celestino’s. You want to stop by?” Chris looked up and noticed Phichit yawning.

“For a little bit, maybe. I think I’m jet lagging,” Phichit covered his yawn.

“Sure,” the alpha agreed, pocketing his phone.

Coach Celestino’s home was half of an enormous, Victorian style house. The outside was stone, with white trim. The large porch wrapped around the whole front half of the house. Celestino had the entire first floor. The door was slightly ajar when Chris pushed on it.

“Hello!” Chris called. Looking around the living room, Chris noticed Celestino snoozing on the couch in the corner, his arm draped around the new ballet teacher, who was busily texting on her phone. The slender woman looked up briefly before speaking.

“Hey there boys, the rest of them are playing a game in the back,” Minako said matter of factly. “Go ahead and join them.”

JJ had arranged a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven as a way to encourage people to get to know each other. About 8 people were sitting and standing around a great butcher block island that was rather covered in beer cans and wine cooler bottles. 

“I’ll put your names in,” JJ said, as they entered the room. The dark haired man leaned over and asked Leo, “What’s the shorter boy’s name?”

“I got it,” Leo said, scribbling their names on strips of paper.

“How do you play?” Phichit asked. Chris moved around several bodies before reaching a cooler on the ground. He pulled out a beer for himself and motioned to Phichit, who shook his head.

“Well, if your name is called, you have to go into the laundry room over there or in the closet over there,” JJ pointed in back of Phichit, who turned around to look at the two old fashioned wooden doors, separated by a bookshelf. “You can’t take your phone or anything. You can do whatever you want for 7 minutes.”

“Whatever you want?” Phichit grimaced. “Is that wise? There are omegas in the group.” JJ’s eyes grew wide and he raised up his palms.

“Everything consensual, of course,” the Canadian added. Guang Hong Ji spoke softly in his ear.

“I’m fine. I’ve done it three times already. Everyone, so far, has just wanted to talk to me and ask me questions about being an omega.” 

“Times up,” JJ said brightly. An ice dancer that Chris recognized and Leo walked over and opened the doors. A short blonde man walked out of the closet with a pleased smile on his face. Victor followed behind him, wiping his mouth and looking down at his hand. 

“Watch that one. He bit me,” Victor mumbled, as he walked by Chris. “JJ, take my name out. I’m done.” Victor dug a Corona out of the cooler and sat down in a chair at the small kitchen table.

“Okay, in the laundry room, we have Chris and Phichit. In the closet, we have JJ and Mila,” the Canadian headed for the closet. 

As Phichit followed Chris to the laundry room, he heard Mila growl, “Touch me and you’ll regret it pinhead.”

Chris motioned for Phichit to go in first. The alpha pulled the door shut behind them and it was pitch dark.

“Chris? Where are you?” Chris felt Phichit’s warm touch on his arm.

“I’m right in front of you. Here,” Chris pulled Phichit’s hand and placed it on his hip.

“Do you mind if I hug you?” The alpha placed his hands on the younger man’s hips as he spoke.

“No. That would be nice,” Phichit stepped forward into the alpha’s embrace. Chris held the young man loosely around the waist, as he leaned back against the dryer.

“What do you want to do?” Chris asked softly. “Can I touch you a little?”

“Yes…” Phichit breathed. Chris smiled and leaned in. The alpha cupped the young man’s face to help him aim in the dark. Then, he began to lay kisses under his chin, under his ear, down his neck, to his collarbone. Chris could hear the younger man’s breathing change, becoming heavier.

“You smell good Peach, like coconuts,” Chris nuzzled Phichit’s neck.

“It’s my body wash. You know I’m a beta, right?” Phichit threaded his fingers through the alpha’s hair.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t care,” Chris captured the younger man’s lips in his. Phichit’s mouth was open and warm and moist. The alpha licked kisses into the younger man’s mouth. Warmth began to build in the swiss skater’s core. Phichit broke the kiss.

“Hold on a sec,” Phichit moved away from the alpha’s embrace. In the dark, Chris heard a sound of metal scraping metal. Then, he felt the warmth of Phichit’s hand that had reached for him, settling on his chest.

“You found me,” Chris whispered. The alpha heard a giggle from the younger man. Phichit ground his center against Chris. The alpha gasped at the friction.

“Is that okay?” Phichit’s hand slipped his hands under the front of Chris’ shirt.

Chris grew quiet for a moment. His eyes closed, savoring the contact. 

“Chris?” Phichit withdrew his hands. “Did I make you uncomfortable?” The quiet and the sudden loss of warmth in the dark, Chris hated it. He wondered at how this boy could just carry him away with his enthusiasm in the course of just one day. Phichit always smiled and approached life with so much joy. The alpha wanted to protect that beautiful smile.

“Yes, it did make me uncomfortable. Do it again,” Chris picked Phichit up and sat him down on the dryer. The Thai man wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist. 

“I’ve been comfortable for too long,” Chris spoke softly in the young beta’s ear. Phichit tried to gently touch Chris’ face. Instead, he poked him in the eye. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

The alpha laughed.

“That’s not what I meant when I said to make me uncomfortable,” the pair dissolved into laughter. Once they started laughing, it was hard to recover. 

“Shhh, lean back a little,” Chris was trying to fight his growing arousal because of the closeness of this young man. This wasn’t the place, but at the same time, the dark, the locked door, it was somehow exciting. There wasn’t any distraction besides the warmth of their bodies and the sound of their breathing. Chris unzipped the jeans that Phichit was wearing.

“Is this okay?” Phichit answered the alpha by wriggling the skinny jeans down his thighs. The alpha could feel the younger man’s cock filling right under his hand. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers and pulled them down. 

Chris took his uncut cock in his mouth. The Thai skater moaned under his breath. 

“I like you. Chris, I really like you,” Phichit confessed, gasping.

“Times up!” The couple heard the call, but ignored it. The door trembled, but didn’t move.

Chris pulled off with a pop. “We need a couple more minutes.”

Chris heard muffled laughter outside the door. He knew it was Victor.

Chris returned to his ministrations eagerly, pulling his tongue on the underside of the beta’s cock and sucking as Phichit canted his hips forward. It was hard not to laugh at the noise Phichit’s shoes were making against the dryer. The alpha closed his eyes and concentrated on pleasuring this beautiful boy. He lapped at the head, tasting the salty precum, before taking him fully once again.  _ ‘Oh god, I want to fuck him,’ _ Chris thought. His free hand settled on Phichit’s hip, to steady him. His movements were becoming erratic as the alpha sucked and licked his cock in a rhythmic motion.

“Ohhh, Chris,” Phichit moaned. His breathing was heavy. He began to shudder, spilling into the alpha’s mouth. Chris caught every bit, sucking and swallowing, careful not to leave evidence of their...adventures. In the dark, the alpha could hear the younger man’s breathing. He pulled Phichit close.

“Will you go out with me?” The alpha nuzzled into the beta’s neck. 

“Yeah…” Phichit was nodding. He could feel Chris’ warm kisses on his neck. They tingled. They felt...amazing. He closed his eyes and focused on normalizing his breathing.

After a minute of tucking and zipping and straightening, because Chris had a raging boner after all that, they opened up the door. Victor cocked an eyebrow and gave Chris a very bemused expression. The alpha shrugged.

“Seven minutes in heaven just isn’t enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. I love those. :)


End file.
